Mione & I... ¿Posible?-An evening to remember!
by DePReSSeD
Summary: Harry, Ron & Hermione hadn't seen each other since Hogwarts ended, three year
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ok, we are far from christmas time, but I like this kind of period,   
is very romantic.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just the plot,   
  
  
  
  
I was driving my way to my school best friend' s home, in the countryside.   
After being absent three years with his new girlfriend, Harry had returned,   
and he told me that my other school best friend would be there. Well,  
honestly, "my other school best friend" isn't the right description for her;   
'Mione is something more in my life. I haven't seen her three years ago,   
since we finished at Hogwarts, just like Harry, I've missed him very much,   
but I've missed her really more than him, even the way I missed her was a   
huge Universe compared to the tiny bug that I thought of missing Harry.   
And I remember I haven't seen her because of Victor. Oh, yeah, it was his   
entire fault; Hermione had been just a celestial Angel, that attitude had   
attracted him to her. From that day at fourth year that in our first   
Yule Ball, she had gone with him to that event, and them she was his hostage   
in a Triwizard Task, From that year I've thought of Hermione more than a   
friend, and Viktor was her actual boyfriend...  
  
I returned to the reality when I so her... Standing past the trees,   
she looked like if she had just arrived using a Portkey.   
She worked at the Ministry of Magic, she was an Auror, just like me,   
but she worked at Spain, Harry had being absent a time ago, but he worked   
with me, and I worked here at England.  
  
"Hermione!" I shouted to her, as I stopped the car, got down and went over   
to where Hermione was standing.  
  
"Ron! Whath a great surprice," she said with another accent, it was of   
noticing that she lived in Spain. She hugged me very tightly and I returned   
the hug, I stopped only because I knew that she was going to feel like if   
she was hugged by an Anaconda.  
  
"Your accent is very funny 'Mione! That must be a souvenir from not   
even coming back to see us!" I said jokingly.  
  
"I couldn'th and you know ith, Ron!" she said still giggling "But I sent owls  
nearly every week, and also poshthals and gifths for birthdayshs!"   
After a laugh that came out of my mouth -and from hers too- at these words,   
I was trying to get her in conversation and not to bore her.  
  
"And are you staying in England for a long time?" I asked her a little   
nervously.  
  
"Yesh, Buth only one year, I will have to work a littlth in the England   
Minishthree, So we will be together at work"   
  
'Together at work', that statement sounded a hundred times in my head,   
I'll see her every day at work, for a year...  
  
"Ron? Are you sthill here?" I heard her voice said to me,  
  
"What? Ah! Sorry 'Mione! Well, Do you want to go with me, to Harry's house,   
it's very far away, but in my car it will take only ten minutes," I proposed   
her, praying for her to say yes.  
  
"Well, Okay then, th-ank you, Ron" she said, I helped her to go into my car,   
and I got in. I started driving the way to Harry's home. Hermione laid her   
attention on watching the beautiful landscape from out the window.   
In deed, It was a pretty landscape for me too. On one side of my head,   
I saw a magnificent river, with loads of different colours in its holly   
water. But, on the other side...I could se the most spectacular image ever   
existed. A girl, no that's not the word...Um...yes that's the correct one,   
a woman with shiny honey-brown hair, long, and perfect in every single detail.   
Deep hazel-brown eyes, with borders covered by long and multiple eyelashes,   
and illuminated by the sunshine from the late afternoon, that woman had   
delicate pink-y-lips, all the before mentioned, as part of a beautiful and   
tanned skin.  
"That image has to be mine... But... Maybe it has already an owner" I thought thnking about   
how Krum had pass from a hero to the guy who ruined my chances to get with the girl  
that I had loved since my fourteen years. Or maybe even before that..."Why didn't  
I realised it! Darm it!"  
  
"Ron?" I heard Hermione said, breaking my thoughts "Why are u crying?" 


	2. Sneaking into 'Mione's thoughts

A/N: Ok, ok, this story isn't exactly an piece of art. But I'm doing my best!  
In the title, "¿Posible?" is written with "¿" and with only 1 "s", It's not a mistake,   
I like the word "Possible" written that way.  
In the last chapter we saw Ron's POV, But in this chapter, we will see 'Mione's POV.  
Meanwhile, R/R!!!!!   
  
Disaclimer: I do not own anything except the plot.   
  
  
'MIONE & I...¿POSIBLE?-AN EVENING TO REMEMBER!  
  
"Ron?" I said "Why are you crying?"   
  
I said that before any of us realised that we had arrived to Harry's, So with   
a "Hey! We are here!" he got down from the car, and went over to open my door.  
  
"Why would HE cry? Has HE got a reason?" I asked to myself, not wanting to   
argue with Ron, if I kept on asking, "I don't certainly th-ink that someone else than  
me in this world has shomething to cry abouth! My life is a complete mess, and I have to   
go over that!" Hate, anger and sadness was suddenly reaching my thoughts...I was  
going to live that escene again, all over again, darm ith, I th-hate remembering...   
  
//FLASH BACK//---MIONE  
  
"You are WHAT?!?" Viktor Krum said, when I told him...THE THING...what a mistake!  
  
"Viktor, please!..Don't shout! It's not my fault only..." I said trying to defend  
myself from his glares.  
  
"What are you saying Mudblood? That I am guilty from you being a whore?!" he said   
and taking a deep breath to yell again he said:"Well, get out of my house. NOW! I   
don't want to see you ever again, muggle!"  
  
My tears and pleadings weren't enough to bring him back to a calmed state, in summary,  
I was 20 years old, I was pregnant, and I was alone.  
  
//END-FSH.BACK//---MIONE  
  
"That happened two weeks ago, th-at's why I requested a job in England, That's the real reashon why I left Spain,   
and why I wont come back," I thought before going to ring the bell from Harry's mansion.  
  
"Yes?" said...Dobby!   
  
"Dobby? Is that you?" said Ron next to me.  
  
"Sir and Miss! Dobby is very happy to see you!" he said leaning close to us, and giving  
us a tight hug. "Sir Potter, and Sir Malfoy is waiting for you!"   
  
We entered the hall, Harry's home was almost entirily decorated in green, and lilies,   
honoring his mother. And there were pictures from his parents, friends, and Sirius everywere.  
  
"Ron! 'Mione!" said Draco when he saw us. As Hogwarts ended, we became very close friends.  
  
"Draco!" I said and hugged him very tightly, as he returned the hug.   
  
When he greeted Ron, I was able to see the changes in Draco, he was no longer a skinny little   
-practicaly clolourless- boy, who had made my first years at Howarts really nasty, and who, five years  
ago, I would have loved to murder. Now he was a tall man, muscles on is body were very big and strong-looking.   
His hair was shiny and cute, too, and his sking wasn't longer a white peace of cells, Now it was almost as tanned  
as mine.  
Well, I have to admit, Ron was a real change too, Maybe being an Auror, helped him to get  
handsomer, and cuter. His fleckles were cute, but, tat was the only child-y-sing in Ron's handsome face...  
  
Ok, ok, I better walk now or they will think that I am petrified again.  
  
"Hermione Granger, the prettiest girl from Hogwarts! And Ronald Weasley, The coolest  
friend restored in history!" said someone I reckon as Harry Potter, he was just exactly the same as a   
picture that was besides me, it was from James Potter... Gosh! They are practically the same, but from Lily...  
he's got the eyes.  
  
We hugged Harry like a thousand times each, and then leaned closer to his Living-Room.   
"There they are, there WE are. I was wrong before, I am not alone" I said to myself smiling.  
  
  
A/N: Thanks to GryffinRose, for reviweing my story!  
  
I hope to get more reviews, so please, enjoy my stories.  
Feel free to send me ideas to wiccan_ficwriter@hotmail.com  
or ICQ 144611142. 


End file.
